


quarantine

by Kitsune-Feuchen (Feuchen)



Series: Alien AU ;D [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feuchen
Summary: A special "welcome" on Kageyama’s planet
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Alien AU ;D [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262195
Kudos: 11





	quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> this is short i knooow ... but well challenge fic ^^;

"What’s this about?"  
Tobio looked up, waving his tail to one side. "Pure safety."  
It was nothing to him that he hadn‘t expected when they landed on his planet.  
"We’re stuck in a strange capsule!" Oikawa grumbled, rolling his eyes, leaning against the wall, "and ... what exactly is that supposed to mean, Tobio-chan?"  
Tobio raised an eyebrow, looked at him. "We come from another planet. They are just thorough."  
"Oh," Oikawa said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "and that’s why they put us in a capsule?"  
Tobio shrugged, reaching out and pulling the other down to himself, making sure Oikawa landed halfway on him if he had not leaned against him. "You should calm down."  
"How should I calm down when my sweet, innocent Kouhai turns out to be an alien and _kidnaps_ me?" Oikawa replied directly, glaring at him, "oh and could you leave _that_?!"  
"Tooru," Tobio began, noticing that Oikawa then opened his eyes a little and looked at him in surprise, "you should calm down. They will not be as friendly to you as I am."  
"_Friendly_? Did you just say _friendly_, though you-" Oikawa started, but was interrupted when Tobio silenced him with a kiss.  
With one hand he still held him by the wrist while he wrapped his other arm around Oikawa’s body and pulled him closer to him.  
Only after a few seconds Oikawa pushed back from him, gasped in shock and gasped slightly. "What- what should that be?!"  
"You will become my partner and you should accept it," Tobio said quietly, "and you should realize that I am the only one who treats you reasonably normal."  
"Urgh ... I hate you, Tobio-chan," Oikawa grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
"I’ll be the only one you can talk to normally, Tooru," Tobio said, holding him looser now, his tail upright.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blogs, twitter and other links](https://linktr.ee/neko_feuchen)


End file.
